me has echo daño, ahora le amo a el
by Erika-Cullen
Summary: Despues del 3x05, Elena elige a Damon, Stefan ya la ha echo sufir demasiado.


Elena POV

Stefan se había ido, se había marchado con Klaus, al principio pensé que lo hacía por le trato que hizo con él cuando quería salvar a Damon, pero no. Si haces un trato con el enemigo, no tienes por qué volverte como él. Pero él lo hizo. Después de todo lo que pasamos, de todo lo que hice por él, y ahora esto. No era justo, en absoluto. Arriesgue mi vida unas cuantas veces por él, por mi amor hacia él, ese amor que el olvido en menos de nada cuando se marcho con Klaus. El había sido claro, no me quería, esa vida ya no era la suya, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Me amo realmente alguna vez? Quién sabe. El amor que tanto nos profesábamos le fue indiferente, a la hora de casi matarme. Yo confiaba en el, pero ya no puedo, el ya no era el chico al que conocí, no, ya no era el chico al que yo ame.

Otro que también era diferente ha como yo le conocí, era Damon, ahora incluso Stefan era peor que Damon en sus tiempos oscuros. Aun que pensándolo bien, Damon siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre había arriesgado su vida inmortal por mí. El mismo me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, después me borro la memoria, pero no sabía que no había podido borrarme la memoria, pues aun poseía verbena en mi cuerpo. Y para que engañarnos, a mi también me gustaba el. Porque si no le bese cuando estuvo a punto de morir? Yo también le amaba.

Me sentía más segura cuando Damon, estaba a mi lado, mucho más tranquila sabiendo que él estaba conmigo. Cuando Stefan se marcho, fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, incluso más que de Stefan. La noche en la que Klaus volvió a Mystic Falls y casi me mata dos veces la primera dejando que Stefan bebiera de mi, y la segunda extrayéndome sangre exageradamente. Fue Damon quien me saco del hospital, y fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto le echaba de menos, y lo necesitaba cuando no estaba a mi lado.

- Dónde estabas Damon?- le pregunte asustada.

- No debí irme- yo negué con la cabeza- te prometo, que jamás me volveré a marchar de tu lado- me dijo seriamente, yo asentí débilmente.

- Pero qué bonito!- dijo un voz que conocíamos muy bien ambos, Stefan.

- Que haces aquí hermano- dijo Damon protegiéndome.

La última vez que lo mire, yo vivía aquí, además, Klaus se ha ido, pero volverá, y me ha dicho que mientras el no este, que tengo que vigilarte- me dijo mirándome- así que a partir de ahora estas bajo mi protección- me dijo sonriendo, yo solo me levante y me escondí detrás de Damon- Por favor seguid!

Ya no quería a Stefan, después de todo lo que había hecho por el, me hacia sufrir de esta manera, no ya sí que no. Esa noche por fin saque a flote mis sentimientos por Damon. Estaba abrazada a él asustada, yo le sujetaba por el cuello y el a mi por la cintura. Cuando el me dijo.

Tranquila, estaré a tu lado, no dejare que nada te pase- me susurro en el oído, entonces le mire y ya no pude soportarlo más, le bese, fue un beso lento pero lleno de amor.

- Elena- dijo esa voz, Stefan- Por que no le dices a Damon que ya no es bien recibido en esta casa-me dijo en tono amenazante, sabía perfectamente que me haría si no lo hacía.

Tome de la mano a Damon, este estaba entre sorprendido y maldiciendo a su hermano, y lo lleve hasta la puerta de casa.

- Damon ya no estás invitado a esta casa- dije mientras abría la puerta y le saca fuera de la casa de los Salvatore- no quiero que vivas con alguien como él- dije en referencia de Stefan- a partir de hoy vives conmigo, en mi otra casa, Stefan, ya no eres bien recibido ni en esta ni en mi otra casa- le dije, y

Damon me llevo en brazos hasta mi otra casa. Allí Damon me pregunto.

- Porque me has besado? No me estaba muriendo, ni soy Stefan.

- Lo sé por eso, porque no eres Stefan- le dije- no quiero ser como Katherine, jamás jugaría con vosotros, pero te amo Damon- le dije.

- Y Stefan?-me pregunto inseguro.

- El ya no significa nada, el me ha hecho sufrir después de todo lo que he hecho por él, no, ahora solo eres tu- le dije, antes de volver a besarle.

- Tienes que dormir, estas muy débil- me dijo después del beso.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor- le suplique mientras él me metía en la cama.

Se metió en la cama conmigo y dormí apoyada en su hombro toda la noche.

Es fue nuestra primera noche de novios, por así decirlo, después Klaus murió, y Stefan vino a pedirme disculpas.

- Elena por favor, perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño, te amo- me dijo, Damon me miraba con tristeza, pensaba que le iba a abandonar.

- Ya no Stefan, no, me has hecho sufrir injustamente, ya no puedo perdonarte, ahora estoy con Damon, ahora le amo a él- dije marchándome con Damon.

Stefan POV

Me dolía ver a la chica que amaba junto a mi hermano, pero me lo tenía merecido, me deje llevar por Klaus, herí a Elena, mate a gente inocente, lo hice después de prometerme que no volvería a ser así, pero le falle a Elena. No merecía sus disculpas, y estaba feliz por Damon, el se volvió "humano" cuando se enamoro de ella, ahora es su turno de ser feliz. Simplemente me quedaba resignarme, y seguir con mi vida, porque sabía que Elena no quería ser como Katherine, y no por mi culpa lo iba a ser, me iba a apartar de ella, ahora sí para siempre.

Damon POV

Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento, en el que Elena me amase, porque ella era para Stefan lo sabía, o al menos eso creía, yo fui quien mejor supo lo que sufría ella, cuando Stefan se marcho. Cuando ella se me declaro, no dude en decirle si, por que siempre pensé que estaría enamorado de la chica de mi hermano la que no era para mí, pero me equivoque. En un principio pensé que sería como Katherine, y cuando Stefan fuese a pedirle perdón me dejaría por él, pero no lo hizo así, siguió conmigo. Siento decirlo así, pero esta vez te gane, y fue solamente culpa tuya, no ibas a ser tu siempre, el que salía bien y yo mal, no después de que al final yo fuese el bueno y tu el malo.

* * *

><p>SITUADO DESPUES DEL 3X05 <strong><em>TEAM DAMON!<em>**


End file.
